


Untitled Kissing Ficlet

by rexluscus



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navyboys kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kissing Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written at Mrs_Norrington's behest.

He's aware of someone kissing him. It's a hard sensation to mistake; unlike other things, like faces and voices and feeling like he's moving when he's not—but kissing is very specific. A careful wet caress on his lower lip, and then it's gone. A kiss.

He feels hot and his chest hurts. At times, his face is clammy, though from sweating or deliberate sponging, he can't tell. He remembers things a little at a time—landing in the boats, scrambling up to the ridge in the dark; he remembers the shape of the fort against the sky. But that's as far as it goes. He thinks he might be talking now. When his eyes close, he feels little pressures on his face. Wet ones.

When he awakes properly, Gillette is sitting in a chair close by. He has spectacles on, and he's holding a psalm book in front of his face with his knees drawn primly together and he looks exactly like Norrington's grandmother.

Gillette puts the book down. "What did you just call me?"

"Sorry." He's apparently not well enough yet to think something without saying it. Speaking of which…

"Kiss you?" Gillette brandishes his spectacles as he tears them off. "I know you're sick, Norrington, but really. I'd kiss a turtle first." He gets out of his chair and kneels on the floor by Norrington's bed. "How are you?"

"Buggered." His mouth has less elasticity than he's used to. "What happened?"

"What do you think? You're lucky the shot missed your arm and only clipped your ribs. Don't know why you had to break out in fever just on account of that."

"How many days? Did we win? Who'd we lose?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but you were the only casualty. Don't you feel like a bother now? We took the fort and left Groves as governor, God help us. It's the fifth of January aboard His Majesty's ship  _Dauntless_ anchored in Tiburon Bay off the coast of Hispaniola in the Caribbean Sea which is adjacent to the Atlantic Ocean—"

"Stop. Hurts."

"Oh dear." Gillette went convincingly sympathetic. "I'm sorry. Here." And he leaned in and gave Norrington a very warm, very sweet, very long kiss.

"Yes." He lifted his head. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Gillette stroked the short wet tendrils of hair on Norrington's forehead. "I can see I only have a short while longer to pass it off on the fever. Better get a few more in." And he leaned down again.


End file.
